2Fort (Demon Hamster Version)
2Fort is a map edited by Demon Hamster Eating My Wafflez. The original map was ctf_2fort, created by Valve for their Capture the Flag gamemode. The map appears on Demon Hamster's SF2 Server and Supreme MvM's SF2 Server. Description Ever since January 2016, Demon Hamster and his friends went onto the ctf_2fort map with SF2 enabled, the objective was to collect the 5 briefcases while surviving against the bosses, just like CTF, but with bosses. His friends said that there should be a Slender 2Fort map, Demon Hamster said he was going to, but he mostly forgot on the project and had other things to do. A year later, in January 2017. Demon Hamster finally created Slender 2Fort. In Slender Fortress 2Fort is a collect and escape map, collect the 8 gas cans and head for the Pickup near the RED base. It replaced the old objective, collect the 5 briefcases, cap them, and win the round TF2 style. BLU Team Originally, Slender 2Fort had Hydro's Waiting Room, but it was changed to a new Waiting Room created by Demon Hamster. The New Waiting included a Jukebox, a PvP Arena, a Obstacle Course, a spawn where escaped RED players spawn at. While it isn't the best looking, it's atleast better than making the Waiting Room just a box, or using Hydro's Waiting Room. Trivia *Originally, the Slender 2Fort map was on the Workshop for anyone to download, but barely a day later. Glubbable found out that 2Fort used Hydro's Waiting Room (in which, Glubbable created Hydro's Waiting Room). She was not happy at this, whoever told her, remains a mystery, unless if she found out herself. Demon Hamster had to remove the Slender 2Fort map from the Workshop, and he does so swiftly. He is planning to re-add the Slender 2Fort map to the Workshop, with a new Waiting Room he created and a couple of bug fixes. *The Page Music was created by Drunken Orc for GMOD Zombie Survival's ZS Vertigo map. The music was Resurrection, and Happy Crystals. The Escape Music was created by Keily Bailey for Half-Life 2: Episode 2. The music was "Half-Life 2: Episode 2 OST: Last Legs" *There is custom Soundscapes in the map, they were created by Demon Hamster, except for the Soundscapes that play deep in the RED and BLU team's bases, they use Underground's Soundscapes, which were created by Simply Delicious. *One time, Demon Hamster somehow broke the 3D Skybox and Soundscapes, he was irritated by this, as this wasn't his first time having a map break like that. When he went to bed and closed his eyes, he realized his mistake. He had a SF2 "table" outside of the maps, which makes the map playable. But they were not in a box, simply out in the void of Hammer. He then fixed the Issue and was baffled because it worked. Now he knows, he can re-fix his older maps with that issue. *According to Demon Hamster, 2Fort is one of his more favorite SF2 projects, as it seems completed and has more variety to it, unlike Expedition, which is one of his least favorite SF2 projects. Surprisingly, even though Expedition is boring, easy, and the fact bosses get stuck very easily. Most people seem to like it, it's even on Disc-FF's SF2 Server, but this is because Scooty Booty Sauce submitted it. Demon Hamster is planning to edit Expedition to have more props for players to hide, and bosses to spawn, hopefully fixed NAV, and maybe other stuff. Even though Demon Hamster really doesn't like Expedition, he is pretty happy the fact that Expedition is popular. Category:Maps